People oftentimes harm one's elbow resulting in an injury that must be protected from further harm due to subsequent contact. Also, people with physical disabilities limiting arm movement may develop sensitive, calloused, or worn areas on the elbow and forearm areas from continuous contact with wheelchair armrests, feeding trays, beds or the like. Lastly, the skin of the elderly typically become susceptible to bruising and shearing during normal daily activity, especially in the area of the elbow and forearm. For these people and others, the medical field has produced elbow pads or protectors which cushion the elbow joints.
To date, the protectors which have been used in the medical industry have been relatively soft foam pads that are strapped to the injured elbow of a person. These pads have not proven to provide adequate protection of the forearms in a comfortable manner.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for an elbow pad that protects a person's elbow and adjacent area while remaining comfortable to the wearer. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.